Hell Hole
by AnchorsAway94
Summary: Ikuto is on his way to Amu's 18th Birthday party when a drunk driver hit him in a head on collision. Will he live? Will Amu finally realize her feelings? AMUTO! Oneshot!


**_I will write the next chapter to a loving friendship but I HAD to write this down. The ending is a little crappy but what can I tell ya? Anyway MY BIRTHDAY IS NEST MONDAY THE TWENTY THIRD!!!! So I am REALLY excited. anyway please review my story. I dont own Shugo Chara. If I did I wouldn't have kicked Ikuto out, and I would have a lot of Amuto scenes!!!_**

* * *

Down in the hallways of hell you hear phone calls waiting to be answered. The people in scrubs wheeling their victims to their doom. The worried families and friends of the tortured souls that are staying there. I am one of those worried friends. My best friend got in to a car accident on his way over to my 18th birthday party, when a drunk driver swerved and hit him in a head on collision. Since both his parents died and his sister is on tour in Europe, he has no other family left. I am the only family he has. They called me up as soon as it happened. The police told me where they took him and I searched.

It's all my fault. If I haven't of pressured him into coming to my party quick enough he wouldn't have ever taken that shortcut, and wouldn't have been in this hell hole they call a hospital. I wanted to kill myself at the moment.

I went up to the front desk to see if they knew where my best friend is.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto's room please?" I asked politely. She looked at the computer and frowned.

"I'm sorry miss but your friends is in special care right now and won't be able to have visitors right now." She said. I panicked. What's going on!?!?

"What are they doing, what is wrong with him?" I asked her franticly. She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's too soon to tell.." She said. I sighed and looked down.

"Okay well when you know will you please tell me?" I asked. She nodded and I took a seat in the waiting room. I sighed. Some birthday this is.

I sure hope Ikuto is okay. I don't know what I would do without him. We have been friends since as long as I remember. He is everything I need in a friend. I love him so much. I remember the day at the amusement park when my parents said that they were too sick to take me. Ikuto was my neighbor at the time. I was 15 and he was 17......

**FLASHBACK**

_"UGH!!!!" I can't stand my parents! How convenient that they get sick the day we were going to go to the amusement park. GOD!!! They always do this!!!!_

_TAP TAP!_

_I looked at my balcony window and say the best guy a girl could ask for. MY best friend Ikuto. I got up and opened the door for him. He smirked. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked away._

_"What do you mean?" I said. I really couldn't lie to him. He sees right through me. I heard him laugh._

_"C'mon you know what I mean. I heard you 'UGH!!!' all the way from my room. Now what's going on?" He said imitating my voice. I turned around and spilled the beans about how my parents promised that we could go, but then got "sick". Then he started to laugh. "Is that all?" He said smirking. I glared at him._

_"YES THATS ALL!!" I said. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the balcony door. "W..what are you doing?" I asked. He kept walking._

_"Taking you to the amusement park, What's it look like I'm doing?" He said. I stopped._

_"We can't go my parents are sleeping!" I yelled in a whisper. He looked at me with a duh-that's-why-we're-going face._

_"All the more reason to go!" He said. I hesitated._

_"What if we get caught?" I asked. He laughed._

_"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" He said near the balcony with his hand out for me. I reluctantly took it. Then he jumped off with me in his arms. He sat me down an started walking away from his car._

_"Hey, won't it be faster if we take the car?" I asked. He turned to me._

_"Yes but that would make too much noise and would wake everybody up. Gosh Amu! Think outside the box!" He laughed. I glared and then followed him._

_We got there in 10 minutes. WOW! I have never seen so many rides! It was opening night so it was packed. I grabbed his hand and took him on a lot of rides. He didn't object though. I avoided all the stomach churning ones. Then I saw the tea cups....._

_"IKUTO LETS GO ON THE TEA CUPS!!" I said. He looked at them an groaned. I guess he saw how tiny they were._

_"Only if we go on that one." He said pointing at a ride. It went up, down, right, left, upside down, and circular motion. I read the title "The Hurler" I gulped._

_"Do I have to?" I asked. He nodded. Were the tea cups really worth it. Yes, yes they are..._

_"Fine.." I said then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ride._

_"Hey, I'll sit next to you, hold your hand, and all that junk..... but if you up-chuck on me once, I'm abandoning you!" He said trying to comfort me.... sort of..._

_We got on the ride and the safety thing locked down on us. so I couldn't see Ikuto. He grabbed my hand and the ride started. It started off easy. Then got a little stronger...._

_"How you holding up Amu?" He said. I responded by squeezing tighter on his hand. The ride got heavy and I slumped over and closed my eyes. I heard Ikuto "WOOOO" ing. At least on of us is having fun...._

_After what was only minutes but seemed like hours the ride stopped. The seatbelts unlocked and lifted. I could see Ikuto now. His hair was messed up and he was smiling. He laughed "Wow Amu, you look green" He helped me off the ride. "You held up your end, now I'll hold up mine." He said then pulled me to the tea cups. We got on and the ride was calm. I looked at Ikuto and his knees were at his chin. I laughed, I couldn't help it it was too funny. He looked at me then asked me "What's so funny?" I shook my head then laughed some more._

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

_Ikuto and I were walking home and I was thinking about the amusement park and how much fun I had._

_"Thanks for taking me to the amusement park Ikuto. I had a lot of fun... well except for The Hurler part...." I said. He smiled._

_"Oh it was nothing...in fact I bet I just inspired you to sneek out more...So that's bad on my part." He said then laughed. I laughed then hugged him on the waist while we walked. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. We walked the whole way like that to my house._

_When we got there, Ikuto climbed up the balcony and then stretched his arm out for me. Now, It's a good thing he has A LOT of upper arm strength. I took his arm and he pulled me up._

_When I got into the room. I turned toward Ikuto and gave him a hug goodbye until tomorrow but the strangest thing happened, when I pulled away he said "Miss?" WHAT! I don't remember that happening... "Miss?" he did it again only his voice was a woman's. What's going on? "MISS!"_

I woke up to a women staring at me. I was sleeping? Oh that explains the "Miss?" thing.

"Yes?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Your friend got out of the operation. He lost a lot of blood. He is very lucky.... the cuts barely missed the vital organs. He has a broken leg and a few bruised ribs. You can see him when he wakes up." She smiled. IKUTO WILL LIVE?!?!?! THANK YOU GOD!!!

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU!!!" I said then hugged the woman. She smiled.

"Your welcome, his room is 306, you can go right now." She said. I thanked her again and headed to room 306. The door was closed. I opened it and stepped in. There I saw the ugliest thing I could see. Ikuto in tubes and his leg in the air. The tubes were in his arm. It look awful. He was knocked out cold. His blue hair was scattered on his pillow. I couldn't help but cry. I walked over to his side of the bed and pulled up a chair. I grabbed his hand in mine and just looked at him. I hope I never have to see this again in my life. Well it could be worse...he could be.... dead...

I tried to erase that image from my mind. I brought his hand up to my face and kissed it. I rubbed my hand up and down his arm in a soothing way. I took a look at what was sitting on the other chair. His clothes, his wallet, a present...... a present? NO! I don't even want to look at the thing that almost got my best friend killed. I turned back to Ikuto and started to close my eyes. My last words were "I'm sorry Ikuto...."

**IKUTO POV**

I woke up in a white room. What happened? I was driving to Amu's house and then next thing you know I'm in the hospital. Oh I got hit.... I shifted then I winced. OW! That hurts. Note to self don't do that anymore. Something was tugging on my arm. I looked to see what it was. Then I saw Amu. She was gripping my arm for life. Her make-up was running. She was asleep. She must have been crying. I probably worried her. Crap. I took a look at my body. WHAT THE HECK!!! I broke my leg! That sucks!!! Oh well it could be worse. I looked at Amu. Its her birthday and I'm in the freaken hospital! I don't want to wake her. I held her arm and fell back asleep.... "I love you Amu...."

**AMU POV**

I woke up. It was 2 in the morning. I looked at Ikuto. He was still asleep. I tried to go back asleep but then he moved. I looked up and he winced.

His eyes fluttered and then they finally opened. I smiled and tried to fix my face.

"To late I already saw it." He said then smiled.

"IKUTO!" I said then hugged him. He winced.

"Um Amu.....ow?" He said then I got off him.

"Sorry" I said then grabbed his arm. He looked at me then smiled.

"So.... Happy Birthday!" He said then put A smile on his face. I frowned.

"DON'T say that." I said. He looked confused.

"Why not?" he said.

"Because my stupid birthday is what got you into this mess!" I said. I dropped my head.

"HEY!" I heard him say. I looked up into his blue eyes then listened to what he had to say. "Its not your fault, it was the drunk driver's fault. You had nothing to do with this." He said trying to comfort me...too bad it wasn't working.

"Yes it is If I haven't of rush you to my house you wouldn't have been on that road!" I said. He sighed then looked me in the eyes. His hair was messed up and his eyes were shinning electric blue.

"Amu... Its okay... I'm fine.. don't worry about i...." He said then I interrupted him.

"DON'T SAY IT'S FINE!!!! Don't say its okay! Ikuto I was worried sick! You could have died! DIED!! That's it, gone, out of my life forever! I don't know what I would do without you! Your a huge part of my life... a part of me. I couldn't go on without you!" I ignored the fact that I was crying. I griped his shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "Ikuto, don't you get it? I love you!" I said before I realized what I said. I covered my mouth in shock. What did I just say? I didn't... No I couldn't have. Why did I say that?!?!?! I mean I have thought about Ikuto romantically once before. But I assumed that we did return the feelings, so I pushed them aside. Do I still love him?

Ikuto was in shock. Oh no! I just ruined our friendship. STUPID STUPID AMU! He blinked a couple of times.

"Is that... true?" He asked. Was it true?

"Yes...." I said then looked down. But then out of the blue, Ikuto jerked my head up and kissed me forcibly. I was shocked at the moment but I gave in.

The kiss was everything I thought that a true love's kiss would be and more. Ikuto opened my mouth with his and slid his smooth tongue in my mouth. My tongue brushed past his and touched it. He explored my mouth with his tongue. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. It was heaven smack down in the middle of hell. I brought my hands to his hair and moaned into the kiss.

We eventually let go of each other. He leaned his forehead onto mine and whispered "You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that..." He was panting and so was I. "I love you too.." He said. I closed my eyes and just breathed out. "Oh my the way.... I have a present for you" he said then nodded his head toward the gift I saw earlier.

"It can wait a little longer...." I said. He laughed.

"Go get it." He said then nudged me over to the gift. I picked it up and when back to his bed. I opened it up and it was a locket. It was shaped into a heart. I opened it up and it was a picture of me and him. I was 16 and he was 18. I was on his back. I laughed. I turned the locket over and there was writing on it. I squinted my eyes so I could read it. It said "I'll love you forever..." I cried. It was the sweetest thing anyone could get me.

"You oka..." He said then I mad his lips move in a different way. I kissed him a forcefully as he first kissed me. Hmmm maybe hospitals aren't so bad after all.


End file.
